Field of Application
The invention relates to a bearing for cylinders of printing machines.
Cylinders bearings are known wherein the cylinder trunnions are supported in bushings which in turn are supported in machine frames and bolted thereon. (DE Letter of Disclosure No. 2 138 956).
It is of disadvantage therein that compensation of faulty alignment of bores is not possible, since the position of the bearing within the machine frame is predetermined on one hand by the bolted connection onto the machine frame, and on the other by the respective centering of the bearing within the machine frame, so that alignment toward the bearing trunnion cannot be ensured.
Any faults must be compensated by a sufficiently large play of the bearing trunnion relative to the bearing bushing. Too great a bearing play will however lead to faulty printing in the printing machine.